Upon This Rock
---- Wardroom :The wardroom is tucked into the center of the ship, providing living and work accomadations for the freighter's crew. The outboard walls are set with double bunks, each nooked into the starship's structure. A set of lockers are recessed below each pair, and each pair are separated by a set of tall storage compartments. The floor is a made up of diamond gridded steel panels, each set with countersunk bolts allowing access to the service ducts below. Above similar panels form the room's ceiling, some replaced with squared grillework, behind which are mounted a transluscent diffuser lens and cool flourescent lights. Forwards there is an efficient galley unit, while aft hides the ship's fresher. A central ringed guardrail protects the ladder to the airlock below, which also continues to the bridge above. Forward and aft two heavy hatches lead to the cargo hold and engineering, respectively. ---- Alandra looks over at Ras and smiles, "Not to worry, this is not a very private area," she explains, "So, did you speak with Ruin? Is it about the medical organization?" She asks curiously. Jantine seems to be a little disappointed, but withdraws from Alandra's cheek, turning to regard Ras, fairly neutrally. Ras Algethi shakes his head, going toward a nearby table and chair, placing his battered and beaten brifecase flat on the table. "I spoke to him. Basically being an doctor and engineer, I could do numerous things for the ship, Ruin isn't too worried about what I can do, more to the fact he would rather me get along with the crew." he explains, clicking open the two latches and opening his brifecase. "Hence, here I am." Leodhais heads down the ladder from the bridge, just overhearing the last bit of the conversation. "And if you have any problems, you can always ask me to mediate," he says with a smile, holding out his hand to Ras. "Leodhais. First Mate on the Teamhair. You are...?" Alandra smiles, "I think as a whole you will find we are fairly agreeable people," she says. Jantine smiles, and nods to Alandra, then turns to Ras "Lan and I are crew on the Haste, but you should be seeing a lot of us, though. We aren't allowed to stay on the Haste yet, though." he says with a bit of a smile. UKT Teamhair Intercom Broadcast --------------------------------- Ruin >>>> From the Bridge : Jeff's outside, people. Ras Algethi nods and extends his hand and shakes. "Dr. Ras Caldera. Pleasure." he says in polite greeting. "Your not allowed on your own ship?" Ras inquires, sitting down afterward to shuffle through some paperwork. "What happened that makes you stay here...if I may ask?" he asks, then quirking a brow at the intercom. "Who's Jeff?" he adds curiously. Leodhais smiles at Ras. "Pleasure's all mine," he says with a nod. Alandra is sitting on her bunk with Jantine, Ras is sitting at a table and Leodh is standing near him. "I believe the problem is that the Haste isn't ready yet for it's crew, so we are staying here at the moment," she says by way of explanation. "I myself haven't met Jeff yet, so I'm not sure who he is. It'd be better if one of the others told you." Ruin climbs down the ladder from the bridge, hopping onto the main deck. "So, who's awake?" he asks. Ras Algethi looks up from his paperwork, shuffling it again, before putting it away. "Well I guess you weren't kidding about needing stuff done then huh?" he says glancing at Ruin. Leodhais looks over at Ruin and smiles. "Up, and meeting people," he says, gesturing to Ras. A merry whistle presages Gena's return from the land of 'freshers infinitely larger than the Haste's - limping into the room as he tugs on his jacket. "Privet, vi lot." A robed figure climbs up from the ladder leading to the airlock, and from the noise there's someone coming up behind him. Pulling himself up he enters the wardroom. Jeff glances around the those around and fixes his eyes on Ruin, and then a nod to Gennadiy. He glances back to Ruin, "I think it's best if both of you... changed." He glances down at his robes with a small smile, "At least for this." Alandra smiles to Ruin, "We're up," she says indicating herself and Jan. Rathenhope climbs up the ladder just behind Jeff, maybe a little too close as he inadvertantly manages to get a faceful of robes on his way up. He pulls back slightly, letting Jeff step onto the main deck, then just blinks at the man, eyebrows both raised. Ruin looks innocent. "The robes were commandeered and given emergency tailoring for a Vollistan funeral, sir," he says. "Kinda took up the whole stock." Ras Algethi quirks an eyebrow in curiosity, not to mention the word and use of previously spoken robes. "I think I came onboard at an interesting time." he quietly closing the lid on his brifecase. Leodhais shakes his head at Ras. "Nah, you're fine." He goes over and takes a seat on his and Ruin's bunk, drawing his legs up and crossing them, indian style. "Evening, Gena." Gennadiy pauses, glancing curiously at Jeff... and settling that jacket in place. "Da?" He flashes a grin over at Ruin. "Is snazzy color, vi know." Jeff Ryan lets out a breath but it's clear he's not too disappointed, in his usual asphalt voice he chuckles, "Then perhaps this will seem even all the stranger. But..." He shakes his head, "Things must be established, the Freehold agrees with me on this. Perhaps not for now, but for the times yet to come." He glances at Pia, "Come then, step forward." He adds, "Not that you need to now, you've already done more than I ever asked. I was perhaps the beginning of the story. You are the next chapter." He is distracted by Genna's comment and fixes the man with a level look. "You don't understand, perhaps none of you do. Yet. But you will." Alandra looks back at Ras, "All times with this crew are interesting times," she says seriously. She turns her attention to Gena, Ruin, and the robed figure staying quiet for now. Rathenhope's eyebrows stay up, but he nods in slight understanding. Maybe. His attention is fully fixed on Ruin now, eyes centred on the man, frowning slightly, though still listening to Jeff. Ruin gives Jeff a blank look that says yep, Jeff's pegged it, and Ruin has *no* idea what most of that meant. "Freehold?" he asks, but walks toward Jeff. Perhaps to show willing, he undoes the cord of beads that binds his hair, holding the chotki in his hands. Ras however, is totally in the dark at the moment, having not been on the ship for more than an hour. Glancing about for a second at the amount of unknown faces to him, Ras keeps to himself, more a witness than anything else currently. Leodhais just watches Jeff with an eagle eye, his expression ice and steel. His expression does soften a bit when he looks to Gena and Ruin, but mostly? Hard and proud. And blank. Gennadiy limps carefully a step over - resting a hand on a nearby bunk for a bit of support. The amused smile's still there, of course - but his expression turns somewhat thoughtful. "Even in the early troubles I had friends," explains Jeff. "The centaurans know me and trust me. They find me perhaps a little hasty compared to their plans which take centuries to come to fruition, but they agree with my goals. And unlike most they know I mean what I say. I can't hide anything from them, and I never tried. They believed in the Watchers when no-one else did, because they knew we could make a difference and for me they made the path a little clearer." Jeff reaches inside his robes and takes out a package. He offers it to Genna, "Open this. You'll know what to do with it when I tell you." Alandra watches intently noting everything that is going on and committing it to memory. Rathenhope is silent, crossing his arms and waiting. Ruin simply waits, with patient and quiet amusement, the chotki between his hands and looped over both wrists. Ras Algethi appears to be thinking about something, although he does keep his eyes fixed on the conversation intently. Whatever comments he might have, he keeps them to himself for the time being. Leodhais is still sitting. Watching. Listening. He does set his chin in his hand though. Gena, with a shrug and a raised eyebrow, takes - and then proceeds to carefully open said package, giving Jeff the majority of his attention. "I can only say, you've surprised me in the best way I could ever have hoped for. We were the dying flame, and you were the last splutter of that flame. But in that last dying breath, perhaps you've set a torch that will burn through the ages." He smiles and says, "I want you to repeat after me Mr Pia." Alandra continues to watch intently. Rathenhope frowns at this, but once again does the whole saying nothing thing, simply watching in silence. Ruin blinks a bit at this, looking somewhat surprised, but nods. Ras Algethi follows suit the majority of the group; just watching and listening. Leodhais just continues to watch and wait patiently, his eye falling on Gena. The corner of his mouth quirks a bit, as he looks at him, and then looks back at Jeff. Gennadiy unfurls.. with a sudden, impish - if, yes, still warm - grin... an impeccably white robe, absently dropping the packaging squarely in Alandra's lap. He watches Ruin - it's an odd pride, there, really. "I am Watcher One," begins Jeff, he leaves the pause for Ruin to repeat. "I serve the Light by walking in the Dark." Another pause. "I am Watcher One." He glances at Ruin as he again reaches into his robe and draws a knife. His eyes seem to be saying, 'Don't back out on me now.' "...I am Watcher One," says Ruin, although there's a clearly audible note of questioning surprise there. "I serve the Light by walking in the Dark." That, at least, he sounds sure of, and it carries over to the repetition. "I am Watcher One." Though he's eyeing that white robe with a look that could only translate to an 'oh *no*' of dread - a look which, perhaps unusually, is not given to the knife. Rathenhope just blinks at the start of Jeff's speech, but upon seeing the knife, his brows snap together in a deep frown, his hand straying towards his pistol, resting on its handle. Ras Algethi has a look of sheer confusion at the goings on, especially when the knife is brought out, which it then turns to more of a look of concern. He bites his tonge, obviously the time to speak up has passed. Leodh is standing up, his fists clenching, almost going right into a kata pose the second he sees the knife come into play. There's an audible growl from him. Alandra blinks as the box falls in her lap. Then turns her attention back to Ruin a look of concern on her face. She stands to be ready for whatever is about to happen. Gennadiy absently adjusts his grip - turning the robe about in obvious preparation of, at some nearby point, putting it on Ruin. The knife, for whatever reason, doesn't seem much of a point of concern. Jeff Ryan takes the knife and lightly without grimacing traces it down his hand, the blood seeps out slowly and he offers the knife to Ruin, his voice hardens, "By my life and my blood I swear to serve the Founder and his Cause. And that Cause is Peace. Peace for all, from the Highest to the Lowest. I am Watcher One." His hand is offered out to Ruin. Ruin doesn't look around; maybe, he doesn't need to. "Stand down," he says, in the same reassuring tone most would say "It's all right." He reaches out, accepting the knife. Holding up his own hand he lightly cuts down it - deep enough to bleed, not enough to cut tendons. "By my life and my blood I swear to serve the Founder and his Cause," he repeats, though they're less words of zeal and more words of reassurance. "And that Cause is Peace. Peace for all, from the greatest to the least." He doesn't seem apologetic about the minor alteration. He reaches out with the cut hand to take Jeff's cut hand. "I am Watcher One." Rathenhope relaxes slightly. Very very slightly, his hand staying comfortably on his pistol, which remains uncharged, for now. Alandra reaches for her bag and rummages through it quietly, but stays still otherwise. Ras Algethi seems to settle in his chair after a long moment. Placing his hand lightly over his jaw, he contemplates something, but is more entraced at this cermony at present. Leodh, on the other hand, still doesn't look pleased at all about the knife, or the cutting. The color drains out of his face, but his expression remains the same. He straightens up a bit, no longer poised, but he's still tensed. Gennadiy limps carefully past 'landra, heading to an approprate spot behind Ruin - moving carefully, as he keeps that white robe off of the deck plating. Jeff Ryan accepts the alteration with a smile and approves with a nod he grips Ruin's hand, "I live for Peace. I would die and call others to live and die for that Peace." The approving smile hardens into a harder look as he dares Ruin to challenge him on that one. "Contendo. Quaero. Compero. Incessum." And a final, "I am Watcher One." Ruin simply nods, fingers closing to return the grip. "I live for Peace. I would die and call others to live and die for that Peace. Contendo. Quaero. Compero. Incessum. I am Watcher One." Rathenhope nods slightly, his arms recrossing now, waiting in silence. Leodhais' body is as tense as a piano wire, watching. Face still blanched. Alandra pulls a few items from her bag, but continues to stand where she is. Gennadiy raises a brow, and unfurls that robe for Ruin - holding it calmly behind him. As with everyone else, Ras keeps quiet for the time being. Jeff Ryan takes a step back and bows his neck to Genna with a meaningful look and then again to Ruin. "It is done." Ruin gives the robe a tired, "Oh great, don't bleed on the white" look of resignation, closes his fingers on the cut, and - well, tries not to bleed on the white. Rathenhope again, watches in relative silence, grinning a little as he realises what Ruin is trying to do. Ras Algethi is still in the dark, and will most likely reamin so. Though, the whole ordeal is interesting to watch, and thats what he keeps on doing. Leodhais still doesn't look very happy about the cutting, but he settles back on his and Ruin's bunk again, looking at Ruin. Alandra stays still a moment longer, but the lok on her face says she is having difficulty doing so. Gennadiy assists Ruin into that robe, refraining from levity at the moment. Well, he does flash Jeff a smile and a nod. He limps back a few paces, picking an empty bunk to lean on carefully. Jeff Ryan returns the smile at Genn and takes a step back, "You've been Watcher One for a while. I don't expect you to wear the robe and I know you wouldn't anyway." He shrugs, "But it is done. When an old Watcher One passes on the flame remember the words. Never hold on to the title longer than you must. I was the first, but it was never my place." Ruin considers this, looking down at his robe thoughtfully. "It's going to be a long search," is his verdict. "I'll find someone willing to do the work sooner than I'll find someone who'd be trying not to bleed on the white. But - thanks, I think." Rathenhope chuckles to himself, and seeing perceived danger over, begins to make his way towards his bunk slowly. Ras Algethi shakes his head and chuckles. "I pick the most interesting days sometimes. I wonder if I would consider it luck?" he muses, still looking, but seeing that the most important part is over. Alandra unable to hold herself back any longer goes to Ruin and taking his hand gently, shows him the gauze and tape she took from her bag and begins wrapping said hand with it. Leodhais looks over at Ras and smiles somewhat sheepishly at him. "Sorry?" he offers. "I'll be happy to fill you in on what I can." Gennadiy leans on the bar, chuckling. "Am thinking is decent occasion for styoli, or vodka, at very least." He winks. "Usually can find good reason to drink it, anyway." Jeff Ryan takes out a handkerchief and wraps his own bleeding hand in it, "I agree." He smiles at Gena. "But only the one for me." Ruin lets Alandra do the ministering. "Surprised you're not chewing me out for being stupid," he says to her, and then turns to Leodhais. "And *you* can hit me later. For now, come here. White's more your color than mine." Rathenhope grins, shaking his head again as he sits on the bunk. Ras Algethi says nothing then, going back to his brifecase and opening it. After a moment of shuffling to find a bland notepad, he begins writing down various notes. Leodhais chuckles and gets up, going over to Ruin. "Hmm?" he says, smiling up at him. Alandra looks up at Ruin with a raised brow as she wraps his hand, "I'll wait till later," she says as she tapes the gauze down tightly. Turning to Jeff she says, "Your turn, Mr. Ryan." Jeff Ryan looks as though he's about to follow Gena to the galley for the vodka, he glances down at the handkerchief, "I'll be fine. I've had worse than this." You only have to see the scar on his throat and the missing fingers to know he's not exaggerating. Not like that's an excuse. Ruin clears his throat. "You are on my ship, sir," he says firmly - though with amusement. "And on my ship, we do not generally go in for pointless gestures. Hold out your hand and let the doctor do her work; you've still got another hand for holding vodka with." Alandra raises a brow at Jeff and holds out her hand expectantly, "I wasn't there for those," she says gesturing to his scars with the hand holding the gauze and tape, "but I am here for this and it /will/ be taken care of." Ras Algethi smirks at that. "Better you than me." Ras muses at Alandra, still writing down his notes. "Can't remember the last time I did any true medical work." Founder or not, he gives in gracefully, he undoes his own makeshift bandage and holds out the hand to Alandra, he gives a rueful smile to Ruin, "I'm only giving in because of the other hand." Leodhais leans against Ruin...carefully, sort of tentatively, and looks up at him again, a questioning look on his face. Alandra gently wraps Jeff's hand and tapes the guaze down firmly. She smirks to Ras as she does so, then turns her attention back to Jeff, "Yes, we can't have this hand falling off now can we?" This said with a teasing half-smile. Ruin grins, and pulls Leodhais in. "There, see? I'm fine, no worries." He looks over at Jeff. "And since today is apparently 'spring surprises on other people' day, here's one for you. I've agreed to marry the little peacock here, and he likes being the center of attention. Tell or hold secret, your choice - for the most part I've noticed those around longer than me prefer to keep quiet." "Congratulations," says Jeff. And for the first time he seems like a normal human being with that grin. And he lets Alandra bandage his hand, he throws the grin at her as well. Lop-sided and mischevious. Ras Algethi stops writing for a brief moment. "Wow, I guess I did mange to appear on an interesting day." he says looking up from his papers. "It might not mean much coming from someone you don't know, but congrats." he says. "Thank you," Leodhais says softly, though it's obvious he's pleased. He clears his throat at Jeff, giving him a Look. Peacock is over here, man. Alandra pats Jeff's hand and then his cheek in a teasing fashion, "That should keep it on there a while longer," she says as she heads back to her bunk where she puts her stuff back in her bag and sits back down next to Jan. Ruin laughs a bit and - carefully *refrains* from ruffling Leodhais' hair. "Me, I prefer to just sign paperwork and have done, but the crew want a party and Leodhais loves being on display, so..." he shrugs. "I'm sure something will work out." Ras Algethi says nothing more, going back to whatever he was doing paperwork-wise. Jeff winks at Alandra as she takes the seat next to Jan, he ignores the man's frown. "Mr Pia, I have another charge for the Watchers." He raises his hand, "It won't concern you for years to come, but it will concern you eventually." Alandra blushes and takes one of Jan's hands in hers, as she settles back against the wall to relax. Leodhais refrains from making any comments, looking over at Ras curiously. Ruin looks over to Jeff at that, as one white-robed arm tugs Leodhais in. "We deal in long term plans now and then," he says. Ras Algethi is too drawn away at his writings to really notice anything else. He pauses every once or so to listen to the conversation, but for the most part hes involved in what appears to be a lengthy mathmatical equation. "When my son and daughter come of age," says Jeff. The grin fades, but he does smile at Genna as he hands Jeff a glass of vodka, the ungstiri passes around the spirit to everyone else too. "I want them to spend some time being trained with the Watchers. I am not a prophet, but from my line there will come my successor. The Watchers are to train those of my direct lineage waiting for The One to Come." Leodhais just looks blankly at Jeff, and then at Ruin for clarification. Ruin ...nods. "I know how that can be," he says. "And there's other reasons to agree beyond that. Fair enough." Since the coversation has really nothing to do with Ras, he simply goes back to his writing, erasing a few times and rewriting. Jeff Ryan just gives a nod to Ruin and then swallows the vodka in one. He glances around at the others. Gena's just handed out vodka. Leodhais leans his head against Ruin's shoulder, shaking his head. "No thanks," he says, waving a hand. "My liver is slow." Ras Algethi proabably doesn't notice a drink set next to him, too wrapped up in what hes doing. Gennadiy takes his own glass, leaning on the galley - "Means are just cheap date." He winks at Leodh - then looks to Jeff. "Am going to take trip to Demaria in next day or so, then probably to Ungstir.... then New Luna. Have cargo that desperately needs visitng on friendly locals on New Luna." Gena grins. "Vi need anything in particular?" Ryan places his glass down and with a short bow, "I did what I came to do." He shakes his head at Genna, "No, I have other people looking into... what I need." He shakes his head, "Thank you though." And with that the Founder heads back towards the ladder to the airlock. Gennadiy blinks, and asides to Leodh. ".. to get laid, am thinking." He grins, impishly. Leodhais chuckles to himself. "Uh huh. What's wrong with that?" he says, grinning back. "Is married?" Gena continues to grin, impish. "Vi realize, after marriage, is nyi much sex, really. Makes man grumpy, and prefer to walk around in bathrobe all day." "...you know, given that we're both men, might not be the case," Leodhais says with a grin, patting Ruin on the shoulder. "Remember statistic being every twenty minutes? Means are nyi thinking about sex, between two of you, for only third of every hour. Has possibilities for bucking curve, da." Gena winks. "Every twenty minutes?" Leodhais asks, confused. "Ah. Right. Normal people. Well...at any rate. Marriage...I don't foresee it changing things much. Just making it legal." Gennadiy blinks. "Was nyi really aware vi were /illegal/ right now. Thought phrase was 'honest?'" "Hmm? Oh, well, you know what I mean," Leodhais says, somewhat distracted. "...scuze me for a bit?" he asks the Ungstiri. Gennadiy nods. "Da. Of course." Category: Classic Watcher Logs